Lettre du front
by Ookyoko-chanoO
Summary: Quand un être cher part à la guerre...


**Disclaimer**: Les perso de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Voilà un petit OS directement inspiré de Lettre du front de Kenza Farah et Sefyu.

Ma correctrice apparemment en congés maternité prolongés, je me voie dans l'obligation de vous présentez mes excuses sur le fait qu'un virus appelé : Faute d'orthographe et de conjugaison s'est introduit dans ce texte. Cela est dû à une défaillance de sécurité et de base de données trop petite de mon cerveau.

* * *

**Lettre du front**

Salut. Je t'envoie une lettre du front. Ce matin on a réussi à les repousser de la frontière mais les combats continue, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils font de plus en plus de ravage dans nos rangs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

Le village me manque, ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an ? Loin de toi ça me paraît une éternité. Néanmoins, je me souviens de tes sourires et je t'avoue que c'est l'idée de les retrouver qui me fait tenir encore debout.

Aujourd'hui il ne neige pas, mais une épaisse couche de givre s'est déposée sur la boue dans laquelle je pataugeai encore il y a une semaine.

Il fait froid. Je t'avais dit pouvoir passer noël avec toi, on dirait que je me suis trompé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais.

Je t'aime

Sasuke

* * *

Désolé, je n'est pas pus tenir ma promesse et encore une fois je me suis mis à pleurer en lisant ta lettre. A peine avais-je ouvert l 'enveloppe que le papier taché de terre est devenu illisible, détrempé de mes larmes incessantes et salées.

Tu a raison, déjà un an passé loin de toi. Et cela me rend fou, me désespère et m'affaiblis.

Dernièrement, Sakura m'a demandé de passer les fêtes de noël avec Lee et elle. Mais j'ai refusé, dans l'état dans lequel est revenu Lee le mois dernier ( cela m'a même étonné qu'il soit revenu vivant), j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que je les laissent entre eux.

J'ai décoré la maison, ça a été plus dur que l'année dernière vu que cette fois tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider. Je vais laisser toutes les décorations jusqu'à ce que tu revienne, au moins tu verras comme c'est jolie.

J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis que tu es parti. Dans cette grande maison. Dans ce grand lit. Dans ces larges draps. Sans toi pour me serrer dans tes bras, j'ai peur et je tremble de froid.

Je me rappel de ton dépars. C'était un matin. Tu étais là, aux portes du village, grand et fière dans ton uniforme de guerre. Tu m'as sourie, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as promis de vite revenir, tu m'as demandé de pas faire trop de bêtise durant ton absence et de ne pas pleuré. Alors moi je t'ai promis que je resterais toujours fidèle et que je penserais toujours à toi. Mais est ce que je serai capable de tenir mes promesses ? Est ce que tu serras capable de tenir tes promesses ?

Comme tu dis que mon sourire te donne de la force, je t'ai envoyé une photo. Au moins je serai sûr que tu gagnera toujours tes combats.

Naruto

* * *

Ecoute, avant cette mission, j'en est fait des conneries. Je t'ai tellement blessé et je t'ai trahis. Quand tu m'a ramené à Konoha, tout les villageois étaient alarmé. Et au lieu de rester avec toi, je suis partis avec des mec bizarres dans des lieux mal fréquentés. Drogue, alcool, bagarres, tout y est passé, jusqu'au jour où Tsunade en a eue assez et m'a enfermé. Mais une fois derrière les barreaux, j'ai ouvert les yeux, parce que ça a pas été les mecs avec qui je me suis débauché qui sont venus me dire bonjour et me soutenir. Mais toi. Toi , Sakura et toute l'ancienne équipe de genin qu'on était avant mon départ. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais grandis. Que j'étais plus un gamin ignare, prétentieux et avide de pouvoir.

Alors pour te faire honneur, pour te faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de tous recommencer. De tous reprendre à zéro.

On m'a redonné des missions. D'abord insouciantes comme aller faire des courses pour les vieilles. Puis après des plus importantes comme accompagner un souverains de Suna jusqu'à Kumo.

Je voulais qu'on me regarde autrement que comme un traite issue d'une famille maudite.

C'est justement pour éviter de retomber aussi bas, que j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire dans un carnet tout ce que je vis en ce moment. Au moins ça pourras aussi t'aider à voir ce que j'ai enduré à la guerre et à en éviter une quand tu seras Hokage. T'inquiète pas sa vas pas me faire brouiller du noir. J'ai passé ce cap, vu dans quoi je me suis embarqué tant de fois. Orochimaru, Hebi, l'Akatsuki… Ici c'est comme si ça serait les trois qui m'assaillaient.

Tout autour de moi ça pue la mort, mais j'y suis habitué, tu me connais, les trucs gore ça a toujours été mon truc.

Cette année…j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a fait dix. J'ai l'impression que tout ces morts, toutes ces batailles, m'on fait me renfermer sur moi-même.

Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, j'entend déjà l'ennemie redonner l'assaut tout près.

Sasuke

* * *

Dans ta dernière lettre tu m'as dis qu'il y avais une odeur de mort autour de toi. Tu m 'as fait comprendre que là-bas c'est l'enfer. Mais tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de nos amis partis au combat avec toi. J'ai demandé à Lee aujourd'hui. Je lui est demandé si il y avais eu des morts que je connaissais, alors qu'il était encore là-bas. Mais il est resté muet un long moment avant de dire que tout le monde allé probablement bien, que nous allions certainement gagner la guerre. Mais j'ai entendu dans sa voix qu'il mentait.

Alors toi ne me ment pas, dit moi la vérité. Comment vont les autres ? Comment vont Shikamaru et Kiba. Choji a t-il maigris ?

Tu sais le ventre de Sakura s'arrondi. Elle est heureuse d'être enceinte mais reste indigné de ne pas avoir put allé sur le front. Cela m'aurais angoissé, mais soulagé en même temps si elle y serais aller. Car avec une medic-nin aussi talentueuse dans vos rangs, les blessures auraient été vite oubliées.

J'aurais tant aimé que cette guerre n'existe pas. Je chéri l'espoir que le plus tôt possible, je revois ton visage en face du mien quand je me réveille. Que l'on recommence nos virées en amoureux dans les paysages verdoyant de Konoha.

Tu dis être en train de te renfermer sur toi-même. Dans une bulle que je souhaiterais venir crever pour te retirer de ce combat qui n'est pas directement le notre.

J'espère au moins que tu continus à pensé à moi…

Je viens de recevoir une mission Sasuke. Celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps ! Je suis même partis dès que mon sac fut fait. Je vais enfin te revoir ! Je marche vers la dernière position de votre équipe ! Je viens en renfort !

Il est vrai qu'ici, l'hiver se fait sentire. Tout autour de moi, la neige n'est plus blanche mais rouge. Un rouge écœurant. Un rouge qui, je l'espère, ne t'appartient pas.

Je suis transit de froid. Mes lèvres sont gercées, j'ai la morve au nez, mes doigts sont brûlés par le froid.

Nous somme bientôt arrivé. Je t'envoie cette lettre par invocation de grenouille. Je pris pour que tu la reçoive.

Naruto

* * *

Je t'en pris amour, excuse moi. Cette lettre je sais que c'est la dernière. Les ennemis nous ont surpassés. Toute l'équipe est morte. Il ne reste plus que moi et Shikamaru qui est en train de perdre tout son sang. J'ai également reçus un kunai dans la jambe et je croie que cela a touché une artère. On est encerclé. Shikamaru vient de mourir. Je suis à terre. Je n'ai plus de force. Je n'ai pas su tenir mes promesses. Embrasse tout ceux qui reste pour moi et prend bien soin d'eux. Prend bien soin de toi.

J'ai encore ta photo, je suis même en train de la regarder. J'aime tellement ton sourire mon ange.

Ton Sasuke qui t'aime

* * *

Je cour. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une chose d'important pour moi venait de s'envoler de partir quelque pars où je ne pourrais la rejoindre.

Je suis épuisé, affamé. Je n'ai plus aucunes forces. Ma vue se trouble, mais je continu de courir. Je dois le retrouver.

Il y a des morts partout. J'en connais certains. Le sang et les cadavres en décomposition me fait remonter une nausée que je m'efforce de contenir. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter, je ne doit pas perdre de temps.

En face un bâtiment en ruine se dresse, sans doute magnifique il y a peu de temps,.

Je suis arrivé…

Il y a deux corps au centre. Très peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur s'arrête quand je te reconnais. J'ai été impuissant. Je m'approche encore et tombe à genoux. Je te prend contre moi. Je cris ton nom. Mais tu ne répond pas. Ton corps est complètement gelé.

Les minutes et les heures passes. Mais ma peine ne fait que grandir. Je ne vais encore une fois pas pouvoir tenir mes promesses. Je vais faire une bêtise.

Je plonge ma main dans ta sacoche pour m'emparer d'un kunai, mais celle-ci tombe sur plusieurs papiers froissés. Je lis sa dernière lettre puis, regarde mon visage souriant photographié. Je me souviens qu'on l'avait prise le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais voulu poser avec toi mais tu m'as dit que tu préféré avoir une photo de moi seul pour la mettre dans ton porte-feuille. J'ai toujours oublié de te la donner à pars avec le courrier la dernière fois. Derrière, un mots écrits en lettre de sang me fit une nouvelle fois verser des larmes mais également renforcer mon choix.

Sans réfléchir plus, j'enfonce profondément le kunai dans mes veines. Le sang jailli. J'ai stoppé le chakra de Kyûbi. Je suis déjà faible. Cela ne vas pas tarder.

Mes yeux se fermes. Mon cœur s'arrête. Je lis une dernière fois les mots sur la photo et sourie.

« On se reverra…je t'aime »

Oui je te rejoins enfin…

**OWARI**

Review please !!!


End file.
